Mary Sue in LimboLand
by Q and A
Summary: Quin and Athene attempt to turn Mary Sues into functioning members of society at the Academy of Mary Sue Reformation


Story-Generic Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to the collective brilliance of Squaresoft and Disney. All made-up Mary Sues (sadly) belong to us. Quin belongs to Quin. Athene belongs to Athene. Limbo (or our version of it, at least) and all things within, including the OCRB and the Academy, belong to us.  
  
Chapter-Specific Disclaimer: Miaelellia is a made-up Sue created for demonstration purposes.  
  
**********  
  
Miaelellia looked around, her brilliant green eyes widened in a look of adorable confusion. Her most recent memory was of her home and the chaos- causing shadow beings that had attacked it. There had been a key-shaped weapon as well, though she couldn't remember what had become of the peculiar device. The air seemed to shiver, and she looked down at her left hand, fingers wrapped securely around the shimmering gray hilt of the aforementioned weapon.  
  
"But how?" Miaelellia asked.  
  
"An unknown Keyblade seems to have chosen you," a woman's voice, low and dull, noted.  
  
Miaelellia looked up in shock, gaze settling on the speaker, a twenty- something brunette standing on a scuffed wooden chair. The mysterious woman fumbled for a minute with something on top of a cabinet before carefully stepping to the ground and walking across the room to a scar-pocked oak desk.  
  
"I don't suppose you remember how you landed here?" she asked, leaning over the cluttered surface of the desk to rummage through drawers. At Miaelellia's thoughtful pause, the woman shook her head. "No, of course not. Name?"  
  
"Miaelellia, but you can call me 'Millie'. What's yours?" the girl asked, hoping to befriend someone in this strange new world.  
  
"Quin Temperance. Last name?" Quin, scratching something on the paper she'd retrieved from her desk instead of meeting Miaelellia's gorgeous jade eyes like a normal person, didn't sound friendly. She sounded bored, annoyed, and, Millie imagined, a bit jealous.  
  
"I.I don't know," the girl stammered, eyes shimmering with the hint of tears. "I can't remember anything before I was nine. That's when the Summerstones took me in and-"  
  
"That's more than enough," Quin snapped. She scribbled a few more notes. "Now, give me that Keyblade, please." She set down the paper and pen, extending a hand.  
  
"No, it's mine and. and it'll stay with me because my heart is stronger than yours!" Millie exclaimed, too focused on the situation at hand to wonder where the sudden knowledge had come from. She shifted into what she believed was a rather intimidating fighting stance. It felt oddly natural.  
  
The brunette woman, rather plain now that Millie looked more carefully, rolled dark blue eyes. "Of course it is. Not that there's a reason for that." She sounded amused, arrogant even. Millie noticed her hand slipping towards her desk, probably for a gun. No matter, she'd just dodge the bullet- like Riku had taught her! Millie smiled slightly as more recent memories returned. Where had they been before? Of course, the woman, clearly evil as evidenced by her low, raspy voice and physical imperfections, must have been blocking them.  
  
A sharp pain pulled Miaelellia's shoulder back and pulled her mind back into reality. Natural instincts, probably what prevented the bullet from piercing her heart, brought her down into a crouch, but it was confidence that brought words to her lips. "You can't stop me," Millie gasped, shuddering form the pain. "I won't let you touch my heart with your foul magic! I've already avoided it once, and I can do it again!"  
  
"That was a trank. I wasn't aiming for your shoulder, and my aim's crap anyway," Quin calmly informed the girl, stepping out of the way as the young Keybearer slumped against the wall. She picked up the oversized, silver key, chuckling. Knock out the Keybearer, and the Keyblade could be moved easily. Amazing how many Mary Sues forgot that scene.  
  
**********  
  
Authors' Notes-  
  
Quin: After reading/skimming/digging through far too many bad KH fanfics, many of them 'Sues, I was finally driven to parody. I do not automatically hate original characters, but Mary Sues irk me. And Kingdom Hearts has a lot. Next chapter introduces Athene, the Academy, and the many dialects of Quin-speak.  
  
Athene: I haven't been introduced yet, but hi. Mary Sues bother me, as do their unpronounceable names and 'Riku-boyfriend' syndrome. I get intro'd next chapter. See you then. 


End file.
